pridehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizard Lad
Some information lifted from the official bio. Lizard Lad is the heroic name of Jarod Broderick, member of Feral Force. History He was born at the beach and loved the sun, the sand and the water. He was a happy boy growing up with very few cares in the world, until the day that his parents wanted him to start learning to be responsible. They encouraged him to help a lady that had moved in to an old house down the road. Yard work would do him some good, they thought. He was young and willing to do just about anthing that she asked. She was kind and always had treated and was willing to let him sneak off and play at the beach with his friends when he should have be working.. The truth is that she was a scientist bent on proving her theories. She was kicked from her lab for practicing against all morals of humanity. She knew in her heart she could provide a human better means of survival and lead to a newer and better human. The drinks and snack she gave him where filled with the drugs she was using, but they did not seem to have a strong enough effect. In an act of desperation she prepared an extreme formula from a mixture of reptiles and invited him to stay the weekend. His parents agreed and he was excited. That first night, she drugged him and placed him in a cage of lumber. She injected him and was ready to monitor the affects. The results were horrific. The pain raked over his body as he transformed, the shock of it sent him in out of his young mind into a blind fury and he easily broke from the cage and destroyed her makeshift lab and her. He escaped as the house burned to the ground. As his mind cleared, he roamed the streets for weeks alone. He was a 12 year freak. He hid around the docks and in the dunes until night when he could move about more freely. Finally, one day, he was brave enough to return home; he found that his parents to be very accepting. They had a very hard time, but their love for Jarod overcame their fear of his new form. Soon Jarod was sneaking to the beach, though often at night to avoid people making a scene, but, being on the beach, it did not take him long to figure out he like boys... When time came for school the parents sent him to the new school figuring he was have a lot better chance of being accepted and cared for, plus he may learn to really use his gifts... Powers and abilities Jarod has incredible strength and agility. He can easily lift and move 10 tons. He is also blessed with the agility to make the world's greatest gymnast jealous. He can slip through almost any tight area and move with a pure grace. This, along with his tail, becomes a powerful weapon in and of itself. Lizard Lad has a skin covered in a lair of shiny green scales that cover his back and sides. They are very resistant to damage, though not completely invunerable. His underside is the same scale, though yellow in color. His head becomes the form of a Monitor Lizard crossed with Dragons of myth. His teeth are very sharp, so he has to be careful what he bites. They are very hard and resistant to breaking. They are not nearly as bad when not in his fully changed state, but he still has to be careful. His claws allow him to climb some surfaces. They are razor sharp and he can cut through most things that are not hard metals and solid rock. When he focuses, he can darken his scales to help him hide, though he can not change the pattern or the actual pigment, only the shade. Tail : Nough said. Those with the proud linege of having a tail can understand. It is a trait of pride and merit to be given the gift of a tail. It is not fully prehensile, but he can perform some interesting tasks with it. It also gives him a remarkable balance. His tail is his proudest ablity, he has learned to use it in many ways including a fight and playing with a certain boy he likes... A skilled martial art student, but still seeks further training. He also is a whiz at the computer, making it very rare for places that he cannot get into due to his deftness and computer skills... Personality He is a beach boy at heart. He often seeks pools and places to swim. He loves to get wet. He tend to be mostly laid back, but can have a short temper if some are picking at him. He is very sensative to people that do not like the way he looks. He is longing for a boyfriend, but scared that no one would care for a boy with scales. External links * Official bio